Mobile devices have created an environment in which people constantly and easily carry tablet PCs, smart phones and other Internet/communication devices everywhere they go. While this is certainly an enjoyable luxury, it also creates almost an innate need to have these devices with the owner at all times. Due to the virtually unlimited nature of on-demand communication, people have come to expect instant access and response to emails, text messages and phone calls. Because of the nature of modern technology, people can become easily annoyed and frustrated if commonly used devices are left behind, such as at home or at work.
Further, these devices are not cheap, and many of them can easily be forgotten in a public place. People may not remember where they have left the devices, and, due to the value of the devices, they are highly sought after targets for thieves if left unattended in a public place.
Numerous inventions have dealt with the concept of leaving things, and even people (such as infants) inside a vehicle.
For example, U.S. Patent application 2009/0079557 generally relates to a wireless, self-activating, proximity warning system that utilizes an on-board computer of an automobile and a GPS locating system to send a warning signal to a vehicle operator that a child has been left buckled and unattended in an infant seat. A transmitter associated with the child seat transmits coded RF signals of certain strength to a receiver carried by the operator. The receiver triggers an alarm when the signal strength or time between transmitted signals indicates that the operator has gone beyond a permitted range.
U.S. Patent application 2009/0146813 generally relates to a system for installation onto automobiles that will detect forgotten or abandoned passengers and notify the driver by email, cell phone, car alarm, or other means and will allow relief or rescue of trapped passengers.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,302 generally relates to an electronic system for preventing keys from being locked inside a vehicle. An ignition or door key houses a wireless transmitter which can send a signal to lock or unlock the vehicle doors. As a driver approaches a locked car, the unlock button on the transmitter is pressed, thereby unlocking the doors. Upon exiting the vehicle, a driver may inadvertently lock himself out of the vehicle if the doors are manually locked when the door key is inadvertently left somewhere inside the car. To prevent lock-out, an oscillating unlock signal is automatically output to the electronic door locks. Simultaneously an alarm sounds to alert the driver that the keys are still in the car. The driver returns to the vehicle, opens the doors which have been automatically unlocked, and retrieves the keys. Upon retrieval of the keys, the driver again exits the vehicle, locks the doors manually or electronically, and presses the lock button to stop the alarm and end the transmission of the oscillating unlock signal.